


Day Fifteen: Orange

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Kurt smells citrus. Same verse as day 6, 11, and 12





	Day Fifteen: Orange

Kurt put the pin between his teeth to hold it while he fastens the fabric just right. After pinning the costume into place, he raises his fingers to his nose.

_Citrus._

He always pre-peeled orange slices for the twins’ lunches. Neither of them has the nails needed to peel the fruit themselves. So, he always made sure to start the peeling process for them.

Unfortunately, it left him with the smell of citrus all day when he did.

From the number of times Kurt had washed his hands today, one would think the smell would’ve been washed away. It was faint but still there only to come back full force when Hepburn asked for another orange for his after-school snack.

Usually, Blaine was with the children after school but Kurt got out of work early and was able to pick them up himself. They had rushed out of school upon seeing him.

“Tracey, do you want orange slices too?”

“Yes, daddy!”

The two hopped up on the barstools and watch Kurt start to peel the oranges. Like their lunches, he only starts the peeling and let’s the two of them finish it. Since half the fun of eating citrus is peeling it open.


End file.
